Wedge type connectors are commonly used to splice two bare electrical conductors, to terminate a bare electrical conductor, or to tap off of a main conductor. In use, certain connectors accept a conductor end which is inserted into an end of the connector and the connector, through a spring assisted thrust, electrically and mechanically couples with the conductor without requiring the use of additional tools to actuate the connector. However, to adequately (mechanically and electrically) form the connection, a substantial tensile force typically needs to be applied to the connection via the conductor. Such connectors are commonly known as automatics and are employed to form splices in high voltage overhead cables under tension. The tension applied by the conductors provides the force required for the wedge members to develop adequate electrical and mechanical connection for proper operation.